Pups Battle Command: A New Faction
This is the continuation of the Pups Command Deathmatch. Characters *From the Last part Plot The New Faction Arises Andres: Ryder looks like your base is ready for anything. Ryder: Yeah. Andres: Do you assign the Pups at their specialty roles. Ryder: Not yet... Vicente arrived with a pup-pad on hand. Vicente: Looks like I will help you two. Ryder, Andres: Vicente! Vicente: I am assigning the Pups to lead each Allied Country. Just as then 2 floating disks arrived destroying the power plants. Chase: Ryder! Ryder: Chase? What's Wrong. Chase: A new faction rose out and tries to eliminate us! Ryder: We need to stop them. Alex, Andres: Count us In. ???: Pathetic fools.... You will never stop me. An unknown commander sends Lasher Tanks to eliminate the Entrance. Ryder: Agh! They Destroy the Entrance. Pups Mobilize Pups:Yes Commander! The Pups Preparing their units to defends the Base and the lookout. * Skye Prepares rocketeers and Harriers * Rubble Prepares Apocalypse tanks and Siege Choppers * Chase prepares his Grizzly battle Tanks * Rocky prepares Tsunami tanks and Guardian GI * Zuma is deploying Typhoon Subs and Aircraft Carriers * Marshall helps Alex by Deploying his Flak Troopers * Andres prepares his Katipuneros and Peacekeepers. The Paw Patrol ready to attack an unknown faction A War for the World The war begins. ???: I will win this one Paw Patrol: NO YOU DONT! Ryder: Chase ATTACK! Chase: Sir! Chase send 5 grizzly battle tanks to eliminate the Lasher tanks ???: Not So Fast. Chase: Ruff! The unknown commander sends waves of Initiates. goes to attack the base defenses. Ryder: Rubble it's your turn. Rubble: On the Double! Rubble defends the Defenses using his GI's and Javelin Soldiers. ???: You think you guys rely on Land.. The Unknown Commander sends Boomers and Beach troopers. Alex: Ryder, Andres Enemy troops towards US Breached by the Bay! Ryder: Zuma. It's Time. Zuma: Ready, Set, AttacK! Zuma sends his Typhoon Subs and Destroyers to Eliminate the Boomers Andres: Everyone..... ATTACK! Andres Launches a nuclear missile to the Unknown commander The Enemy base is crippled. by the Paw Patrol's Forces. ???: Don't Think you are done With Me?! A genetic device activating Crippling Rubble's Infantry. Ryder: Take them out now! Alex's Flak Troopers eliminated the enemy brutes. The Paw Patrol Force destroyed the Enemy Base. ???: Someday..... I will conquer and dominate the World!!! The Detection of a new Faction At the Lookout Andres, Vicente, Ryder, Alex, and the Pups debriefed at the Lookout. Vicente: Looks like you fight against An Arch-Enemy of mine, Yuri. Alex: Who is Yuri? Ryder: Alex, I will explain, Can I? Vicente: Sure Commander. Ryder: Yuri is an Advisor from the soviet union who defects and builds his own army and hires a commander to help him dominate the world. Vicente: And our mission is to stop him right? Andres: Yeah.. Andres: According to our Sources... He Operates and commands a base somewhere Here.(Points his Paw at a Circular Island with 3 spawn points.) Andres: You Paw Patrol must be the Allied With me to defeat our Arch-Enemy. and sad to say their Leader.... Is Pedro. Ryder: What! Andres: Pedro defected us since he use his command force to attack us during his hold at the Kremlin. Ryder: He's a good friend to us... Andres: Maybe... but now we need to take him down! Ryder: Uh... Okay! Vicente:Alex must oversee the Operation too.... Andres: I will take the command as the Russians. Vicente:An Allied and Soviet MCV is ready to deploy to you 2 now take down the Evil Pedro! Everyone: Yes Sir! Andres rides a red Soviet MCV while the Paw Patrol Rides on the Blue Allied MCV and Chronoshift to Yuri's Plot Yuri-Pedro Downfall As they arrived at the Island. Andres: I will build my base at the left while you Pups build the base on the Right. Chase: Yes Commander. The Two builds a military base. Pedro: Do you think you 2 can take me? heh.... Not Really. Andres: Pedro is sending 3 tank battalions! Chase: We will begin with a little tank warfare. The Allies and the Soviets sends tanks to fight against the 1st and 2nd Tank battalion. and the Third tank battalion goes to the Paw Patrol Base. attacking the Defenses. Andres: Paw Patrol I will focus on the Left side and make a hole for this... Pedro: No Way Andres! Pedro puts 50 Initiates to defend the Left side. and the Other is on the right side. Andres: Looks like Pedro sends infantry this time. Ryder: Less talk... More Fight okay! Andres: Yes sir.... Andres: Accessing highest tier now. Andres build his first Iron Curtain. While Ryder builds A weather machine device. Pedro: You think I can't destroy it? Pedro fires his Boomer subs to destroy the Superweapons. Ryder: Zuma go! Zuma: Let's Dive in. Zuma entered into combat as Navy Commander, Zuma commands an Elite Aircraft Carrier. Andres: I will send my dreadnoughts to help you. Zuma: Thanks dude! Andres sends 2 dreadnoughts and Andres destroyed Pedro's Naval yard. Pedro: No! You will pay for this. Pedro sends his Initiates, Brutes, Lasher and Gatling Tanks to Andres. Ryder: Andres! Andres: Just focus on taking Pedro's base Now DOWN! Ryder: But.... Andres: Commander... I will help you later... Ryder: Pups Focus on the Base rather than helping Andres. Skye: I will help him.. Ryder: Yes... Send some 6 Rocketeers. Go! Skye sends 6 rocketeers to help Andres. Ryder is constructing a weather controller. Andres: No ONE SHALL STOP ME!!!! Pedro: Sorry My friend.... Andres:Huh! Pedro activates his Psychic dominator destroying Andres' base. Andres: I must fight you Myself! Andres repairs his Con yard and emerges out from the Conyard. Andres wears his Katipunero attire and Leading a charge to Pedro. Pedro: You think you can Jump into battle? Pedro emerges himself to the Podium and accessed his telekenesis power and joined in Battle. Ryder: Andres the enemy base is gone. Andres: Good job paw patrol now eliminate all enemy troops. Pedro and Andres Encountered at the ruins of Pedro's base Pedro: This is the Last!!! Andres: Bring it! the two fight using their weapons.. and Pedro is weakened. Just as then Chase's 3 tanks goes to help but Pedro managed to mind-control the tank forcing Andres to Destroy the Tank. Ryder: I will help you Andres! I am on my Way! Ryder deploys from the Allied Barracks as a sniper commando. Ryder eliminates Initiates along the way until Pedro remains all alone. Ryder fired his Rifle but he was Mind Controlled by Pedro. Andres: Ryder! Ryder:Andres.... GO! Andres command his Kirov to rain bombs on Pedro. Pedro:NO!!!!!! Pedro falls from his levitation pad. and he founds out that he was surrounded by the Paw Patrol Pedro: You must DIE! Pedro mind bursted around Ryder: ATTACK NOW! Everyone focused on Pedro and kills him. Andres:Mission completed. Chase: Yeah, we must go back to the lookout. Ryder: We will go to the lookout via chronosphere. The Chronosphere activates and The Commanders returned to the Lookout Mission Success As the Paw Patrol arrived at the Lookout. they removed their commander attire. Andres: Looks like we defeated the Yuri Faction and its remnants. Chase: Yeah, your gifts are fun too. Ryder: Thanks to lend your talent Andres... As Commanders of the Allied Forces. Alex: Good thing you arrived here. Andres: Thanks to defend the base while we are gone commander Porter. Alex: Yes. Alex: I must go home, I think My lolo(grandFather) finds me.. Andres: Sige, Magkita tayo sa susunod(Okay, See you around again then.) Alex: Yes sir. Alex rides his Tsunami Tank and proceeds to Porter Base. Andres: And you guys must rest... It's been a long day. Ryder: Yeah. Andres rides his Grizzly tank and proceeds to the Embassy, Ryder and the Pups goes inside the lookout to rest after. At the Embassy Andres knocked a door entering Vicente's Quarters Andres: Ayo.... Vicente: Hm... Oh Andres! Andres: Looks like they are ready to lead the Allied Faction. Vicente: How about Pedro? Andres: KIA. by Me and Ryder Vicente: All of his forces? Andres:Well too. Vicente: Good job, Vicente(In thought): My Prophecy is gonna come true too. Andres: Uhh. Sir? Vicente: Yeah. Andres: Can I ask you a question. Vicente: Yeah... Andres: Are you the High Commander of the Allies, Soviets and the Empire of the Rising Sun? Vicente: In truth, yes. I participated various campaigns during the Third World War, Psychic Dominator Disaster and the War of the Three Powers and its Uprising as a Junior commander under..... Andres:Under who???? Vicente: For the Allies I trained under Commander Giles, Commander Moskvin for the Soviets, Commander Shinzo for the Empire. Andres: You trained under 3 commanders! Ryder: We did not know about it.... Alex:Yeah... Ryder and Alex arrived and entered the Quarters. Vicente: Yeah, it's true. I trained Sweetie of Course as Iraqi Commander. and I test the Paw Patrol's skill as Commanders as well. Ryder: and we helped Andres defeating Pedro.... Man... Vicente: Alex, does your command set now? Alex: Almost General. Ryder, Andres: General? Vicente: I am a field Marshal of the Allies, Commander of the Empire and War Consul to the Soviets. Ryder: Oh..... Andres: Someday we will challenge you to a command duel.... Vicente: How about do it.... When you and the Paw Patrol are ready! Ryder: you mean it? Vicente: Yeah... Meet me at Lake Blitzen. Ryder and Alex left the Embassy and proceed to the Lookout. Andres: What are you gonna do? Vicente: You know what I will do.... Vicente plans and builds his own Military base at Lake Blitzen At the Lookout Ryder:(Yawn) (enters the Lookout) Chase: So how did it do? Ryder: Vicente is the Field Marshal of the Allies, SOviet and the Empire. Chase: You mean he supplied us the Tech to beat Pedro. Ryder: yes. and we need to be ready to face him. Ryder:(Pup-pad) Paw Patrol meet me at the Backyard. Just as then the Paw Patrol pups arrived decked in their Allied Commander uniforms Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:PAW Patrol Movies